epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Christianthepupbot/Justin Trudeau vs John A. MacDonald
GUESS WHO'S BACK! ....... Yeah, I wasn't that memorable. BUT I'M BACK. You may know me as that dude who made some meh battles and a really bad one, well not anymore! I'm going back to writing! Not going to have a schedule because school and another wiki, but I'm still gonna write some and make them the best I can. With battles between Queens, Hags, Nerds, and more. Today we have a truly Canadian battle between the first and current prime ministers because we're Canada and we're awesome. LET'S GET TO IT! Justin Trudeau, the hottest leader of Canada vs John A. Macdonald, the chillest prime minister you'll ever see. Background Cast Dante as Trudeau (Not sure who would do the vocals) Nice Peter as Macdonald (Yes I know the D is capitalized in the title, I'm sorry for that mistake) EpicLLOYD as Louis Riel (Cameo) Backgrounds Trudeau: 24 Sussex Drive Macdonald: Charlottetown Beat: ENOUGH at 0:16 'EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ' JOHN A. MACDONALD ''' '''VS JUSTIN TRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAU BEGIN! ' Justin Trudeau (0:37) '''Sup, my name is Trudeau, I drove here to kick your ass See the forgotten scale flows they had in the past '' ''I know exactly what you're gonna say. "I HELPED BUILD THIS LOCATION!" '' ''Yes, you did, but that does not excuse your wrongs and your racism! Yes, you made a nation that went from sea to sea You also made a few enemies and a fear of Chinese '' ''You made a railroad that helped get from place to place By sweeping the innocent Metis away '' ''You're something I like to call a jerk, and also a clown '' ''You can't handle my beautiful looks, you're going down '' ''McDonald, Macdonald, tell me, what's the difference '' ''I'm not a Metis or FN, so maybe now you'll listen '' ''What kind of nose is that, it's like you spent 6 years in the cold And they're trying to call this asswipe bold '' ''You better ride on your little train before I use my Liberal power to attack Or were you just too drunk to process that? '' John A. Macdonald (1:19) ''So Prime Minster Pothead wants to test my rhythms '' ''I'll hit you with something simply too complex for your time So my country made a stupid model take my place I'm betting you only won the race thanks to face But let's just see the nothing inside your head '' ''I won't kill you though, my people only take out real men ''(Louis Riel shows up depressed) ''I'm the Washington of Confederation, you're like Bush '' ''I could cause severe burns, the stuff you've been rapping is a minor push '' ''You probably haven't even learned my name until now Put your fists up sonny, put down the baby cows '' ''Or pandas or puppies, or whatever shit you're trying to look cute holding '' ''And your whole strategy for winning is fading, face it, you're olding '' ''Your rhymes are broken and guess what dumbass, they won't fix themselves '' ''So stop...Ugh, I feel...(John gets on the floor) *VOMITS* ''Trudeau: Holy crap, what's wrong?'' Nothing, just a little sick Thanks to your douchebag, wimping, money wasting bullshit Justin Trudeau (2:00) Look, I'm sorry for my raps and rudeness, that's not my style '' ''Maybe I should just chill with Ivanka Trump for a while '' ''Wait, aren't we both married? Whatever! My point is I would never attack someone, UNLESS THEY WERE A RASICT '' (Beat intensifies thanks to stems) ''Like you, McMacdonald. Look, I wouldn't call you evil '' ''But Vous êtes un peu. That was French, don't disrespect the people You might be part of the Confeder-daddies, but that doesn't mean you're a father figure '' ''Because your kid is much better off with it's 21 other babysitters John A. Macdonald (2:22) It doesn't take a lawyer to figure out that rap was full of crap Take a look at that map, tell me, who made that? I got my sea to sea nation, what have you done so far? ''Show how not ready you really are? '' ''I should send the Metis a gift which is this runt '' ''If I have luck, you'll be fucked up in their buffalo hunt '' ''That flow is something you should really say sorry for. You see, '' ''You're not a minister, you're a baby, who doesn't know how to rule or write policies '' '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ''' (Imitating the beat) '''EP-IC RAP-BA 'TLES OF HISTORY ' WHO WON? Trudeau Macdonald What do you think of the battle? GREAT, KEEP IT UP! Pretty Good Meh It's kinda lacking HORRIBLE! GET OUT! If you have any questions about the rap meanings, just ask in the comments. Thank you for reading. If you see any grammar mistakes I didn't catch, please tell me. Category:Blog posts